The Health and Human Development Project (HHDP) gathered data between 1979-87 from 1380 NJ adolescents born between 1961-69. These subjects have been assessed three times at 3-year intervals (92% follow-up). A wide range of alcohol, marijuana and other drug use behaviors as well as variables indicating health status, psycho-behavioral and cognitive functioning and sociocultural influences have been gleaned from participants up to the age of 24 using an extensive test battery. The specific aims of the proposed project are fourfold: (1) To retest all HHDP subjects at a fourth time (T4) when they are 25, 28, or 31 years old. These subjects are entering a phase of their life when different patterns of development and drug use established earlier manifest themselves as differences in adult status and functioning. This retest is especially important considering that with few exceptions little information is available about the cumulative impact and consequences of adolescent use patterns on adult development in non-clinical samples. (2) To refine our taxonomy of developmental trajectories of use data and to assess the degree of continuity/discontinuity of those trajectories into adulthood (T4). Achieving this aim requires continued analyses of the T1-T3 data in order to obtain a satisfactory taxonomy of developmental trajectories of use and patterns of resources and deficits. Subsequent analyses of how these patterns are continued at T4 will help to identify both past and concurrent factors fostering either continuity or discontinuity into adulthood. (3) To assess the breadth and intensity of consequences at T4 associated with different trajectories established over the T1-T3 period. In particular, we are interested in consequences that pertain to the attainment of adult roles, physical health, cognitive abilities, and mental/affective health. It is believed that we will begin to see manifestations of subtle, cumulative consequences of chronic regular use. (4) To examine the significance of a positive family history of alcoholism (FH+) in relation to aims (2) and (3). Findings from HHDP to date indicate problems toward the end of adolescent development and potentially thereafter. Therefore, it is important to continue to monitor and compare FH+ with FH-individuals. Findings from this project will provide a knowledge base significant in its own right and one relevant with regard to the design and delivery of intervention programs.